warofthemonstersfandomcom-20200214-history
Alpha
Before War of the Monsters became the finalised product it is today, the game went through multiple changes, processes and tweaks. Miscellaneous Files on the disc of the final version of the game have recently been ripped, and the following content includes : *An alternative title (Battle of the Monsters!). *A different Zorgulon thumbnail. *A thumbnail for an unused Magmo design. *Unused city block artwork (most likely a placeholder due to arenas not actually being designed back then). *The incomplete origin of Raptros (note that his eyes are in fact green and the wings are translucent). *Before Togera was used in the final version of the game, a giant lizard strikingly similar to Godzilla 2000 was used (in what seems to be New York). The reason for the gigantic size was likely due to the developers experimenting with the monster sizes. *An unused design for Agamo. *An unused design for Congar (most likely a generic ape at the time). He also has a loin cloth on and he appears chained up, surrounding by a fire in what seems to be Stone Henge. *A small test clip featuring Robo-47, in an unamed hangar, attempting to reunite himself with his deattached arm. *Another small test clip featuring Preytor, surrounded by what seem to be eggs in an unamed city. She is notably larger in this version. Additionally this scene is used in the options menu in the final version of the game. *In the games files there is evidence to support there was once an online mode planned as early as when the monster's were still being designed. **On this list of playable monsters is Goliath-Prime, also known as AssBoss. This could suggest that Goliath-Prime would have been playable at some point. **Likewise Goliath-Prime can be played as through the usage of a Gameshark code. **Goliath-Prime has two costumes. His first is a plane silver texture and the second is his final. Monsters Raptros From glimpses of concept, Raptros had multiple designs, being faithful to the traditional Dragon designs. Early concepts shown Raptros was originally blue in colour (which was later used as his 2nd skin), and he donned battle armor (which could hint at his prehistoric nature). Togera As mentioned previously, Togera's initial design hadn't been confirmed and it is believed Godzilla would've been playable. The artists at Incognito Entertainment went through hundreds of designs to accommodate a giant lizard (one of which looked very amphibious) until the SCEA present the concept of Togera in his final design. Preytor Before Preytor was taken into consideration many concepts were created for an invertebrate kaiju, and even crustacean-looking monsters. Congar Initially, Congar was a simple gorilla-esque monster and has remained that way, though concept art reveals he would've had claws on his knuckles. Some designs shown Congar would've have been fairly large in girth, or very hairy in comparison to the final version. Robo-47 The design team went through several concepts of a traditionally military/war-themed mech until the final design became apparent. Some concepts show he had rocket packs on his shoulders, others with what seems to be a heart-monitor mounted into his chest instead of a gattling gun. A few unused designs show Robo-47 may have been a little more organic than robotic with the spiked digits on his toes, and alternative rocket pack designs show they would have been similar to Boba Fett's jet pack from the Star Wars franchise. It is also believed that the robot from the alpha version of War of the Monsters was the original design. Agamo Agamo first started off as a large pile of rocks; some designs shown he would have had multiple limbs with swords. Some Tiki elements came into play as he developed. Ultra V From looking at concept art, Ultra V went through many concepts too. One revealed he would've had toes and a rocket fist (much like Mazinger Z). Magmo Magmo's design was fondled with by the development team and many exotic and bizarre designs emerged. Magmo was once a blob of molten lava, possibly becoming a minor homage to The Blob, but as his design phases broadened, some concepts shown he could shape-shift into limbs (much like Robo-47's final design can), or his back being covered in molten spikes. Kineticlops In Kineticlops' data files, a file name suggests that Kineticlops was originally a spider (which may have been Preytor before she was a preying mantis). Zorgulon ... Goliath Prime Goliath's original design would have been much more advanced looking and it was shown he could transform his hand into a wrecking ball of sorts Vegon Vegon remained static throughout the whole of development. However from known artwork it was suggested it would have a single head instead of 3 in the final version. Cerebulon Much like the other monsters, Cerebulon had many concepts also. They were very reminiscent to the final versions but some shown he would've had more artillery, or a snake-like neck. Unused Monsters Throughout the early development War of the Monster's development hundreds of concepts had been drawn for the monsters and only a few were picked through the process of elimination. There were a few, however, that were almost included, but were initially scrapped. the known monsters are: *Ogre - as the name suggests, this monster was a giant ogre that was created very early in development, probably even before any of the other concepts. The monster is shown with 2 heads, a single eye per head, holding a club and wearing elements of clothing. The only known content upon the ogre shows him without any texures so it is unknown what colour he may have been. **Additionally the ogre is mentioned in a copy of Ultra-V's character portrait as WaroftheMonsters-Shogun-Ogre. *Spider - Though there is little information regarding a possible playable spider monster it is alluded to in the game's files. **A copy of Kineticlops' character portrait is named WaroftheMonsters-Energy-Spider.png. *Robot - This "monster" was a robot also created early and was part of the prototype. The robot is quite frail looking with a single eye and a jaw, with 3 digits per hand and 2 per foot. The most interesting characteristic of this unused monster is the shoulder-mounted cannon. As mentioned by Owen Richardson (the lead artist), this robot was fully UV unwrapped, textured, rigged and even animated, suggesting that it was playable. It was most likely that Robo-47 is the finalized version of this cut robot as their designs slightly resemble one another. *Amphibious - This monster was a water monster resembling the creature of the black lagoon. It was scrapped later on in development as its amphibious traits were given to Togera instead. However the monster was re-used as Kineticlops' 4th costume. *Jelly - In the game's files are a character and a texture file for a scrapped character codenamed Jelly. It can be assumed a blob monster was planned at some point during development. OgreDW.jpg|WotM Ogre. WoTMRobotFrontDW.jpg|WotM Robot (front). WotM Robot Early Back.jpg|WotM Robot (back). WaroftheMonsters-Shogun-Ogre.png|Place-holder character portrait for the potential ogre monster.|link=https://tcrf.net/File:WaroftheMonsters-Shogun-Ogre.png WaroftheMonsters-Energy-Spider.png|Place-holder character portrait for the possible spider monster.|link=https://tcrf.net/File:WaroftheMonsters-Energy-Spider.png Arenas ... Unused Arenas *New York City - originally set to be an available stage but was likely scrapped due to the terrorist attack which destroyed the Twin Towers on the 11th September, 2001. This is noticeable as the Twin Towers are in the centre and what appears to be the Empire state building is on the right hand side. The unused arena was likely used to present the prototype version of Togera at the time. **Corey Kruitbosch, a level designer, stated that some of the assets from this level were re-used for other levels in the game. *Training - An empty void littered with various power-ups. This level can be access via hacks. * Lake Powell - This was unused canyon map, which was likely the predecessor of Rosdale Canyon. The arena is roughly the size of Midtown Park and featured more advanced geological structures like arching rock formations, cliff edges, a waterfall and a running river going looping around the entire map. The advanced rock formations can be destroyed by attacking them. The energy barrier that keeps the players inside the map create a different effect upon being touched. There is a military base with a set of explosive warheads which can be thrown much like radio antennas, which explode upon impact and set opponents on fire. The most notable feature is the stationary UFO in the centre of the map; it does not do anything but it can be picked up but it glitches out. This level can be accessed via hacks. **The most likely reason behind the scrapping of this map is because of the amount of explosive warheads; players could camp around the plentiful supply of warheads and throw them at incoming enemies, gaining an advantage and being a huge distraction. **Additionally it may have been scrapped to better incorporate the Mutant Ants and the Goliath-Prime boss fight. * Tokyo Deathmatch - A scrapped version of Tsunopolis. The map is almost identical to Tsunopolis except for some minor differences. Firstly the sea is quite deep and there are random power-ups floating in odd places. There is no UFO to be seen like in the final version. There are also fewer buildings, of which are fully destructible and the colour palette for the level has a higher contrast with more vivid purple lighting and darker shadows. This level can be accessed via hacks. NYC Unused 3.PNG|NYC with light rendering. NYC Unused 2.PNG|NYC with light rendering. NYC Unused 1.PNG|NYC with mesh lines. NYC Wireframe.PNG|NYC wireframe. WotM Unused NY arena (SanFran colour comp).jpg|NYC with SanFran colour-comp. Sources *The Cutting Room Floor: https://tcrf.net/War_of_the_Monsters[[Category:War of the Monsters]] Category:Development Category:Unfinished Category:Unused Category:Scrapped